cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/My "Idea"...
So, I just came up with this a few days ago. This may just be a wistful thought that loses steam and dies out quickly...or I could actually be onto something here. This idea was inspired from my boredom-inspired treks across Twitch. During these ventures, I looked at several speedruns, and was surprised to see huge games like Final Fantasy 7 being tackled among these. Speedruns of titles like this would take over 7 hours, so I ended up thinking to myself: what if I could do the same for Cytus? Thus came to life the base concept for "Cytus runs". I discussed this in chat, but to restate it, my goal with these runs is to play every song in the game on Hard. One full run. No retries, sparse breaks between chapters. From calculations I gratefully received from Cereal (I dunno how you do this stuff, man), it was determined that a run like this would take 8.5 hours (7.5 if taking away Chapter L, which I might just do). Add the time it takes to switch between songs, as well as time for breaks, and we've got over 9 hours of gameplay here. So, what am I planning on doing with this knowledge? Well, I've separated the plan into phases. Remember, this is a rough idea. Almost a hopeful dream, if you will. Phase One is simple: doing the run. I'll be sparing a day to test out this run, keeping track of my condition while doing this. I'll time myself, as well as record all of my scores. If this run isn't too tolling on me, and I actually find myself enjoying it, then there's a slim possibility that Phase Two might commence. To put it simply, Phase Two is taking my inspiration source, Twitch, and streaming these runs there. Now, understand that I'm heavily emphasizing on the words "slim possibility" here. Doing something like this has several flaws and obstacles to it. Firstly, I have no idea if the initial run will be a success. I may be unable to keep up my playing stamina for 9 hours, and I might just not enjoy doing these runs in the first place. Secondly, filming on an iPad is no simple feat. For something like this, I would need a webcam to show the direct gameplay, but that wouldn't be enough (because "quality"). I would need to film the iPad screen directly as well, which means I'll need OS X Yosemite at the very least. In other words, this won't be an inexpensive stunt. But, lastly, and quite possibly most importantly, the idea of streaming Cytus in itself has been relatively unheard of. If I went through with this, I'd be a pioneer in Cytus streaming, and quite possibly for mobile rhythm gaming as a whole. So, will this idea traverse into Phase Two? Probably not. Have I just wasted my and your time with an unrealistic dream? Quite possibly. But...I still love the idea in itself. I feel like I would have fun doing this. And if I don't...heck, someone might take inspiration from this and try something similar in my place. It doesn't hurt to toss around ideas, in my opinion. See you guys later, possibly with more news about this idea. Feel free to ask questions in the comments...and, oh yeah, happy new year. ^_^ Category:Blog posts